Take A Chance On Me
by Applause2014
Summary: Bridgette and Geoff are having a rough spot within their relationship. Yet, when the producers want to replace Bridgette with a chick named Mildred, can Geoff make the right choice and save Bridgette? Based on the song, "Take A Chance On Me" by ABBA and requested by THE NIGHT'S RAGE.


Geoff and Bridgette looked at each other for the first time in a while when they reported to the Aftermath studio to film another segment of the Aftermath series for the season. This was the first time they had seen each other since a few weeks earlier since Bridgette had a talk and it went out of control. The memory haunted Geoff's mind.

* * *

_"Urg, you are so obnoxious and disliked anymore! You are not the Geoff I feel in love with! You have become a fame whore hungry type of person who cares more about their image and career than their friends or their dating partner!" Bridgette yelled in anger._

_"Why are you so concerned about me?" asked Geoff. "You are the one who has changed. You have become more cold hearted toward me. You seem to not care about me anymore."_

_"Of course I care for you but I don't plan to spend the rest of my life being in fame. I want to settle down and be happy."_

_"Shouldn't you be happy here? You have me and everything else. That's all that matters."_

_"No Geoff, you are wrong! The only thing I want is happiness and this show is causing me to be anything but happy. Look, I think-"_

_"Who cares about happiness? It makes a person lame."_

_"That's it! That was the last straw. I bit my tongue when you became fame obsessed. I bit my tongue when you criticized the weight standard on me and every girl and I even bit my tongue when you became cold and rude to our friends! That was the last straw! I am done!" _

_"You aren't done! You have a contact."_

_"I am not done with the show, I am done with you." Bridgette said as she walked away._

* * *

Geoff sat in silence as they were getting ready for the filming of the aftermath. Geoff noticed that Bridgette was active and happily talking with everyone who was not currently on the second season. Today was when Owen, Heather and LeShawna was coming to the aftermath studio but Geoff cared less about who was coming. He was thinking of the annoncment that he had to make during the aftermath today.

* * *

_Geoff was walking in the studio after having to sign some papers. As he was leaving, one of the producers of the show walked to him and was like,_

_"Geoff! Just the person I wanted to see!"_

_"Oh, it's you Mr. Channing. What do you want?"_

_"Nothing. I just want to have a quick conversation with my favorite host."_

_"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Geoff asked._

_"You know your girlfriend and co-host Bridgette?"_

_"Of course I do, it is quite hard not to miss her. She is quite a force on the show."_

_"Well, we have been wanting to do something for a while. Before I tell you, first meet the newest member of our production company. Blaineley O'Hara._

_"Nice to meet you, Ms. O'Hara."_

_"Please, just call me Blaineley."_

_"Ok, Blaineley. What brings you to the studio?"_

_"I have been hired by the head producers to replace Bridgette as aftermath host!"_

_"Excuse me? I am so confused? What is going on here?"_

_"Geoff, it is simple. We are tired of Bridgette being the host. We think that she may drive down views for the show due to her siding with the people. So, we have decided to replace her with Blaineley."_

_"Bridgette makes the show more fun, so I can't get rid of her. I won't do it."_

_"Come on Geoffy, I can make the show really fun." replied Blaineley._

_"My final answer is no."_

_"Geoff, listen to me." Mr. Channing hissed to him. "You are going to announce during the third aftermath that Blaineley will take Bridgette's spot on the show and-"_

_"What if I refuse?"_

_"Oh, you don't want to double cross me. If you refuse, I will make your life a living hell that you will not escape. We gave you all you wanted and we can Just. As. Easily. Take. It. Away. is that understood?"_

_"Yes, Mr. Channing." Geoff sighed as he walked away._

* * *

The roar of applause died down as Bridgette finished intervening Owen. Everyone noticed that Geoff had been quiet, with a depressed and gloomy look on his face. He heard nothing, for voices were inside his head and they were drowning everything out. It seemed that Bridgette was trying to tell him something until she finally yelled,

"GEOFF!"

"What?"

"Why haven't you talked to anyone? This is not normal you know." Bridgette said to him.

"How well do I know!" he snapped back.

"Gezz... What is your problem today?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Bridgette sighed as she went back to talking to the guests.

As Bridgette went back to hosting, Geoff stared down at the floor. His mind was at a constant struggle with itself, trying to figure out whether to tell the truth about replacing Bridgette live or to lie and save her. He was agonizing in pain over which path to take. He finally couldn't take it anymore and yelled,

"I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS MADNESS! I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!"

"Geoff, what has-"

"No Bridgette, listen to me." Geoff said while he broke down crying. "There has been a planned change in the show. The producer came up to me and told me that I had to announce today that some chick named Mildred was going to replace you if I didn't start putting more drama into the show. I am worse than some trash god forsaken person within the damned gates of hell! I am so sick of living this life full of lies and depression. If you don't forgive me than I can see why." _  
_

Geoff than started to slam his head onto a table but Bridgette stopped him before he could any damage to his head.

Bridgette looked at Geoff and asked him,

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"The producers told me to keep it shut. I wasn't even allowed to tell Chris or Chef this."

Bridgette looked really pissed. Her head exploded like a volcano and she yelled,

"SO, THEY WANT TO REPLACE ME? THEY MESSED WITH THE WRONG CHICK! I WILL RIP THEIR C-"

Geoff than calmed Bridgette down and whispered an idea within her ear. Bridgette smirked at the audience.

"Alright folks, who wants to see five TV producers get dunked in the piranha tank?"

The audience roared into a yelling panic. They yelled to not only bring the producers out but to bring that Mildred chick out as well.

Some of the teens ran off and the audience roared when they saw the teens dragging not only the Mildred chick onto the stage but the five producers as well. The teens dragged them to a huge piranha tank. The teens out all six of them in the seat and strapped them tight enough to not be able to escape. Geoff was than handed a ball.

"This is for you Bridgette."

Geoff throws the ball as hard as he could and it hit he bull's eye! The six people went into the tank and they screamed their lungs out as the whole studio laughed at them.

"All is well?" Geoff asked.

"All is well." Bridgette replied as they went into a make out session and thus ending the Aftermath, while the people stuck in the tank were screaming.

* * *

**This was requested by THE NIGHT'S RAGE for he is a huge fan of Gidgette. I actually enjoyed this and this is somewhat inspired, to a degree from the ABBA song "Take A Chance On Me" and I actually enjoyed writing this. See you all with the next oneshot and you know what to do... read, review, favor and alert.**


End file.
